Heartstrings Axel's end, and Linked to Sonah
by PrinceAxel
Summary: Most of my stories will be linked to Sonahs'
1. Chapter 1 Becareful what you wish for

Be careful what you wish for

The night started as usual, slow, rainy, and cold, Axel, being young and restless decided to sit in his room and listen to his iPod. In the background he could hear his parents laughing and praising his older brother Spencer down stairs, to drown out the laughter Axel turned up his music to the point where he could not hear it, this was not the first time they've done this, and he knew how to ignore it.  
"Oh Spencer, I am so proud that you got straight A's on your exam" Axels' mother replied with an ecstatic giggle. "Yes we are very proud of you, why don't we go out and get you a new car" his dad said and put an arm around his son's shoulder. Axel frowned and thought to himself "_why does Spencer get all the goods…it's not fair…" _Axel thought to himself getting engulfed inside his music. A couple minutes later Axel decided he would go try and get into his parent's good graces, "like that is ever going to happen" he muttered, Axel sighed as he walked down the stairs to meet his parents and Spencer, his older brother. He had his music off and stopped at the bottom of the stairs "Can I go?" Axel asked sheepishly looking at his feet and scuffing them against the red carpet. "Maybe later Axel, Spencer got a fantastic grade on his final" his mother said proudly eyes still locked on her elder son and she had a distant smile to her, "I…got an A in science…" Axel mumbled more to himself rather than his daft mother. Still looking at his feet, Axel and Spencer looked completely different, but Spencer was seventeen…Axel was eleven, Axel had bright red hair that was neatly spiked and highlighted with black, his eyes were emerald green and had a certain gentle sadness to them…but what they held most was loneliness…they were his mother's eyes…his mother's jaw…his mother's delicate face. Axel was very mature for his age, therefore he was very tall, his body was lean and narrow, and his face held a certain comfort about it, under each eye was an upside down black triangle, two birth marks he was born with, his nose was in the center and perfectly shaped, his eyes the right distance. Spencer laughed lightly at his little brother, but Axel could tell it was a cold laugh, and it felt like winter in the room, Spencer was taller than Axel, the same color hair but a more natural red, his hair was elegantly shaped around his heart shaped head and set neatly on his broad shoulders, Spencer could get any girl he wanted too, his deep blue eyes were almond shaped and his lips were thin and always pursed, reminding Axel of a mean stuck up rich woman, he often saw this kind of person when he had to go to the parties his parents were invited too, Spencer was narrow as well, but he had a princely shape to him, thin and neatly groomed, around his chin and cheeks there was a small red goatee forming, his bangs were on the side of his head framing his face all this was his father's…but the eyes…the eyes were his mother's as well. "Well let's go Spencer shall we? Before the car shop closes" his father said with delight, breaking Axel from his thoughts "you are our golden child Spencer" his dad chuckled, the golden child…that's what they always called Spencer, he was cuter, taller, faster and smarter than Axel in their eyes, and Axel could see they favored Spencer over himself. Unlike Axel, he was always Kid, Brat, you son…or just Axel…he was little and pathetic in the eyes of his mother, father and brother. "_It's just not fair…" _ Axel thought to himself, _"Spencer gets everything…even all the attention…"_ he thought bitterly, the only person that ever showed him love was his beloved Rox-chan…they were best friends, and Axel thought they had benefits, because one day Rox-chan kissed him…and axel was just as shocked as he was. Axel had always felt odd around his Rox-chan, he always thought his heart was going to beat right out of his chest, Axel could not explain why he felt this way about his Rox-chan…his little princess… "Axel why can't you be more like Spencer, why can't you be as smart as him?" his mother asked sourly breaking him away from his memories, Axel hated being compared to his snot nosed brother, something about being compared to him boiled Axels blood like hot lava. "He always does as he is told, you should try and walk in his shoes for awhile, and you might learn something"his mother sneered"please…stop…" Axel said through his clenched teeth, his hands balling into tiny little fists, the more his mother compared him to Spencer, the more Axels' temper grew, and the hotter his blood got. _"Spencer makes me so mad; I don't even like being related to him!" _Axel said in his head, his mother kept comparing and kept on and on, Axel got so mad his knuckles started to turn white and then…he burst "I SAID STOP!!!" he screamed taking his mother aback "EVERY TIME HE WAKES UP" Axel said pointing to Spencer with an accusing finger "Its always Spencer this, Spencer that, adore Spencer, stop and bow down to Spencer, look at the golden child, applaud for Spencer, get a new car for Spencer!" Axel screamed at the top of his lungs his temper getting the best of him "when is it ever, good job Axel, we are proud of you Axel, Oh Axel my son, we love you Axel, wonderful work Axel!" he continued on the brink of tears, "It's Always, "don't bother Spencer Axel", "be just as smart as Spencer Axel" "not now Axel" "maybe later Axel!" IT'S NEVER EVEN A LITTLE BIT ABOUT ME! ITS ALWAYS SPENCER, SPENCER, SPENCER!" he screamed glaring at the startled family, Axel had always been so cool at keeping his temper, but this was too much to handle"GO AHEAD AND LEAVE!!! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!!!" he paused and held back his tears "As of now, think of Spencer as your only son, because apparently I am not a son to you! I WISH YOU ALL WOULD JUST GO AWAY! " at that moment there was a loud skin to skin sound and Axel's head was turned to the side with the imprint of his mother's hand on his cheek, but there were a few scratches as well. "You watch your tongue Axel…" his mother said sharply making Axel cringe and feel a deep sorrow deeply embedded in his bones, he stood there as his family rushed out of the house like he was a demon. As Axel stood there he felt a few tears roll down his cheek, his face was darkened from his bangs that had came loose from being slapped, "I should have kept my damn mouth shut…." Axel mumbled rubbing his jaw and cheek; he shoved his hands in his pockets and apathetically started to walk out the door, and down the road.

After an hour of walking absently down the road Axel heard a motor and turned and all he could see was headlights and like a stunned deer, he stood there unable to move and the lights got closer, finally he forced his legs to work, he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him and he nearly tripped, but the car swerved and it hit Axel in the leg, Axel screamed and fell face first on the concrete, his calf was bleeding and he stood up and he saw his parent's car…coming back from the car shop…"oh no…" Axel whispered and he was too hurt to move no matter how hard he tried to get up, he fell right back down in searing pain. The drunk driver was picking up speed, and had no intention of stopping as it got closer and closer to his parent's car "MOM, DAD, SPENCER! LOOK OUT!" he screamed and then there was a disturbing loud bang…and a bone chilling crunch…of the cars colliding …and three necks snapping cleanly and quick… "MOM!, DAD!! SPENCER!!!"he screamed again and he got up despite his pain he gritted his teeth and ran to the entwined cars, there was a whistling sound, and a loud boom, Axel flew through the air and hit a tree from the power of the explosion and the last thing he remembered was the blood curdling screams…of his brother…Spencer and the sirens of the ambulance…and with that…he fell into deep, cold unconsciousness.


	2. Reunited

(Axel, Roxas Yaoi, rated T)

Old happiness, vivid memories, and reunited once again.

Axel was asleep on his bed before his alarm clock rang, he was five minutes late, Axel bolted up and hurried and grabbed his uniform and pulled it on, he pulled on his shoes and hurried out of his house, Axel was Seventeen he had his music finals today and he knew his teacher would yell, Axel stopped for a minute "wait…that would be funny" Axel muttered and continued walking from where he stopped, it had been almost six years since Axels' family died in that harsh car wreak, and he could still smell that smell of burning rubber…he could still hear his older brother screaming in agony as the car burned. _"And it's been six years since, I last saw Rox-chan…"_ Axel thought and he felt a hard pang in his chest, Axel dated many women, and men, but none of them could manage to fill the deep hole embedded in his heart, Axel longed to see Roxas, at least just once just to make sure he was ok…A couple days after Axel reached America to live with his Aunt, he had gotten a call, the very call had sent his heart that was already a mess, into a deep and painful ache. Roxas had fallen out of a two story window…and he could not remember to well, his mother said that as Roxas was being lifted into the ambulance, even though he was out cold, He was wanting his Ax-Nii-Chan, being distracted in his own thoughts, Axel didn't hear the patter of little feet behind him, "oof!" Axel muttered, to quiet for anyone to hear, someone had ran into him, he turned around and caught a small first year blonde kid just before he hit the ground. "Hey are you ok?" He asked the small blonde first year, and to Axels' Surprise his voice was rather Childish, "I-I'm fine, you can p-p-put me down now_" _the blonde said, and Axel put him down _"this kid seems nervous…why do I feel like I've met him somewhere"_ Axel thought to himself, he realized the kid had dropped his things and kneeled down to help him, as he helped the new first year Axel stole a glance, his heart sank, he knew those eyes anywhere…It was Roxas.., _"maybe he doesn't recognize me" _Axel thought briskly, trying not to get his hopes up, Roxas' mother said he had lost some of his memory, _"did that mean he forgot me too?" _Axel thought franticly and continued, lost in his own memories, "YOU GO TO OBLIVION HIGH?" Roxas said a bit too loud and Axel saw that he blushed and he started to laugha hearted laugh, one that resonates in the chest making others want to laugh along, as he laughed he saw Roxas' face grow even redder "I-it's not f-f-funny" Roxas said stumbling over his words, "yes it is" Axel said chuckling as he stood up, "_maybe I should play along" _thought Axel "_it could be fun, and I guess it's like…starting over right?"_ Axel handed Roxas his papers "Axel"  
"Roxas" Roxas said taking the papers from Axel.  
"So Rox-as, I do go to oblivion high, I'm a 3rd year." he announced straitening up proudly, Axel then gazed at Roxas and raised an eyebrow, "I take it you're a first year?" Axel said and saw this startled Roxas a little and smiled to himself, making sure Roxas did not see him smile.  
"y-yeah" Roxas answered, stunned slightly "how did you know?"  
Axel flicked Roxas' tie still wearing his grin "It's blue" he said in a matter of fact tone.  
~later that day on the way home~  
Axel had stayed after school to work on a song he held dearly in his mind, he sighed and started playing the beginning of Heartstrings, this song always made Axel sad, he closed his eyes and continued playing his mind drifting off to the weeping willow by the pond, he was singing this very song to Roxas he always did, it became sort of a…thing between the two, this day though…this very day…Roxas did something different, "Axel…uh what's love?" Roxas had asked him, "Well Roxas that is kind of rhetorical question, love could be anything" Axel had replied back, and he looked at Roxas, as he did this though, he felt a pair of soft lips touch his, and Axel had blushed and felt his heart pounding, Axel was startled and from the way Roxas pulled back, so was he. That memory, that day…held happiness, but it also held pain…on that very night…him and his parents got into a fight…that night; he gained a heart flutter…but lost his family.  
"The falling stars twitch my heartstrings more than ever when I'm with you-" Startled Axel was pulled out of his memory and stopped and looked around for someone who sang Roxas' part of the song but he saw no one…who was it...And why did he sing?  
Could it of been Roxas vaguely remembering? Could it be Roxas at all?


End file.
